The present invention relates to a casing with fixed and/or movable frames for doors, windows and the like.
As is known, aluminum casings are generally provided by means of a fixed framework which is connected to the supporting structure and supports fixed or, if required, movable frames.
The fixed frames and the movable frames are generally provided by means of profiled elements in aluminum, wood or other materials, which support in their interior a double-glazing.
Two kinds of double-glazing are currently available on the market, the so-called "thermopane"and the glass-chamber. In the "thermopane", the two panes of glass are glued to a metal profiled element by means of adhesive materials which are moisture-proof and simultaneously have characteristics of mechanical resistance sufficient to provide a lasting coupling.
In the glass-chamber, the glass panes are connected to the frame by means of an adhesive which ensures an absolute seal against moisture, while the mechanical coupling between the panes and the framework is obtained by means of another adhesive material which is applied in the region of the glass panes which is slightly protruding with respect to the dimensions of the inner framework.
Both kinds of double-glazing described above may be provided with glass panes which have identical or different thicknesses, according to the thermoacoustic requirements, and are applied as if they were a simple glass pane inside a fixed frame or a movable frame which has a supporting function.
As is obvious, this embodiment implies significantly high costs both for the manufacture of the double-glazing and for the subsequent manufacture of the frame which must couple to the double-glazing.